An intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus has been known as an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus. The intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus includes a process cartridge provided with a photosensitive drum, and a transfer belt in contact with the photosensitive drum. A toner image formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum is transferred onto the transfer belt, and then the toner image is transferred onto a sheet from the transfer belt.
As such a type of image forming apparatus, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus including a process kit provided with a photosensitive drum and a developing unit, an intermediate transfer belt positioned on the process kit, a toner container positioned beside the intermediate transfer belt and accommodating toner to be supplied to the developing unit, a secondary transfer roller in contact with a front end portion of the intermediate transfer belt, and a fixing unit positioned above the secondary transfer roller.
This image forming apparatus is configured to remove the process kit from the apparatus in a diagonally upward and forward direction by upwardly retracting the intermediate transfer belt away from the process kit after the fixing unit and the secondary transfer roller are retracted forward away from the intermediate transfer belt.